Songs with the Fellowship
by LeggoMyLegolas40
Summary: Sing songs with the fellowship! Sing new lyrics along with familiar tunes. Read and review!
1. Legolas, the PointyEared Elf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Happy Christmas and enjoy!  
  
Sing to the tune of "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer"  
  
There was Frodo, and Sam, and Merry, and Pippin. Gimli, and Gandalf, and Boromir, and Aragorn,  
  
But do you recall? The most famous member of all.  
  
Legolas, the pointy-eared elf, had a very shiny bow, and if you ever saw him, you would even say he glows.  
  
All of the other members, used to laugh and call him names,  
  
like a nancy elf!  
  
They never let poor Legolas join in any fellowship games.  
  
Then one foggy, dreary eve, Galadriel came to say, "Legolas with your bow so bright, won't you slay an orc tonight?"  
  
Then the whole fellowship loved him, and they shot at orcs with glee.  
  
Legolas the pointy-eared elf, you'll go down in history,  
  
Like Glorfindel!  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
REVIEW \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	2. The Twelve Days of Christmas

Disclaimer-don't own anything  
  
This is the only inspiration I've gotten. Sorry, I know it's not funny!  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Sing to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas"  
  
On the first day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the second day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, four Elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, five of Gandalf's fireworks, four Elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, six pipes a smoking, five of Gandalf's fireworks, four elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, seven lembas wafers, six pipes a smoking, five of Gandalf's fireworks, four elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the eight day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, eight water skins, seven lembas wafers, six pipes a smoking, five of Gandalf's fireworks, four elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas the Fellowship gave to me, nine draughts of Ent wash, eight water skins, seven lembas wafers, six pipes a smoking, five of Gandalf's fireworks, four elven brooches, three silver arrows, two Elvish swords, and a leaf from the Party Tree.  
  
REVIEW \/ \/  
\/ \/ 


	3. Get Rid of That Elf

Disclaimer: Nothing of the God Tolkien's is mine. Neither are the Donnas songs.  
  
Song 3: "Get Rid of That Elf"-Sing to the tune of "Get Rid of That Girl" by the Donnas.  
  
See that elf he looks so fine  
  
But he's mobbed by she-elves, my oh my  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
I'm gonna hit her in the head  
  
I'm gonna knock her down  
  
I'm gonna drag her by the hair all over town.  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf tonight.  
  
Her hair's so blonde and her dress so long  
  
So I put my sword and knives on.  
  
Kill! Kill! Kill!  
  
I'm gonna drag her ass down to my horse  
  
I'm gonna use that dagger my father got  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf tonight.  
  
Every time I see him she's with he  
  
Gonna make her legs all wobbly  
  
I can't wait to butcher her teeth  
  
Then that elf will be all for me.  
  
So when we pass her house, on the way to Rivendell  
  
He'll no longer see how she's so good to me.  
  
Get rid of that elf  
  
Get rid of that elf  
  
See that elf he looks so fine  
  
But he's mobbed by she-elves my oh my  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
I'm gonna hit her in the head  
  
I'm gonna knock her down  
  
I'm gonna drag her by the hair all over town.  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf  
  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that elf tonight.  
  
Get rid of that elf  
  
Get rid of that elf  
  
Get rid of that elf  
  
Get rid of that elf.  
  
Lol. I hope you liked this! I thought it was funny. Please Review! :o) 


End file.
